The goal of the project is the preparation of a book-length manuscript surveying the development in this country of the neural, behavioral, and communicative sciences, with emphasis on their cumulative aspects which converged to form interdisciplinary neuroscience. A common pattern of maturation characterized each of the background fields. From disparate nineteenth-century sources abroad, with succeeding transplantation to and growth in the United States, each field continued to display specialized identity. Recurringly, however, individuals, groups, and organizations proposed, attempted, or achieved varying degrees of interdisciplinary relationships between fields. In the behavioral sciences, research activities extended from experimental psychology into the biological and basic medical sciences, as well as into clinical fields. Because of recurring need for the application of research discoveries, the implications of basic research for its contributions to new therapies in clinical disorders will be given major attention. Involvements in programs of interdisciplinary organized research were additionally important. Group programs of graduate and postdoctoral study further contributed to breaking down a continued "hardening of the categories". Over the last quarter-century, convergence and integration in multidisciplinary neuroscience has become predominant. The completed manuscript will include four sections, each with component chapters, devoted to the development of: I) the neural sciences, II) the behavioral sciences, III) the communicative sciences, and IV) the convergence of aspects of these fields into contemporary neuroscience.